


You Are Mine

by brilliantboffins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, Name Calling, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Daveed indulges you in one of your fantasies.





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the "rape fantasy" tag!  
> Note that everything depicted in this fic is CONSENSUAL. You have a safeword and the two of you have discussed the scene before to check limits and expectations. Safe, sane, and consensual everyone! (Also, don’t forget aftercare!! Love aftercare)
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.)

  
“Are you sure you want this?” Daveed asked, tone apprehensive.

You nodded, trying to look confident instead of embarrassed.

“Yeah, I’m sure. And I’ve got my safeword if I really need you to stop.”

Your boyfriend still looked a bit reluctant, “Promise me that you’ll use your safeword if you need to, ok baby? I don’t want to actually hurt you.”

You nodded again, smiling at him and giving him a hug.

“I promise. It’s just something that’s been on my mind for a while and I want to try.”

Daveed kissed the top of your head and stroked his hand down your back. He knew that he was willing to do anything for you, but to prepare for this he was going to have to do some serious thinking and research to make sure things went smoothly.

\------------------------------

You sighed and shut the door to the apartment closed, tossing your bag and keys onto the counter as you rolled your shoulder. Going out with your friends was a lot of fun, but once the excitement and adrenaline stopped it always left you feeling drained. Tonight you had all headed out to the new club that opened. The loud music and crowded dance floor had been kind of crazy and you made sure to slowly sip your cocktail so you didn’t end up too tipsy, but that didn’t stop your friends from letting loose. It was past midnight by the time you managed to get away and now it was the early hours of the morning as you breathed a sigh of relief at being back home.

Quietly, you slipped off your shoes and tiptoed into the living room. All the lights were off and you assumed Daveed was already in bed. He had stayed home instead of going out with you, claiming that he needed to get some work done on a new song. You were just about to go into the kitchen for some water when suddenly the lights flicked on.

“What the-?” You turned and saw that Daveed was actually sitting on one of the sofa seats, legs crossed, face grim, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at you.

“Where have you been?” He demanded, voice low and threatening.

You blinked in confusion and looked around.

“Um…out with my friends. I told you, remember? We were going to that new club?”

He waved away your explanation and pinned you with another glare.

“It’s past 1 am, Y/N. You never stay out this late with just your friends.”

Slowly, you turned towards the kitchen, wondering what had gotten into your boyfriend.

“Didn’t you get my text? I told you we’d be out later than usual.”

Before you knew what was happening Daveed had come up behind you and grabbed your hair. He yanked hard and ignored your cry of pain as you were slammed against the wall, his chest pressing up against your back.

“Listen, bitch, I don’t want to hear any excuses. What were you doing out so late?”

You whimpered at how menacing his voice sounded, causing you to tremble.

“I-I was out with my friends…I swear,” you pleaded, “We j-just danced and…and had some drinks.”

Daveed sneered as he pulled out his phone and opened it to his Twitter.

“Oh really, just danced and had some drinks. Well isn’t that nice? So how do you explain this asshole?”

He held up his phone so you could see, and on it was a photo from the club one of your friends had tweeted. It showed you dancing with another man, your arms around his neck as he whispered something into your ear. Your face was lit up mid-laughter and his hands were tugging on your hips to grind against him.

“He was just some guy,” you whined, “There were so many people, I don’t even know his name. We just danced.”

The phone was tucked away in Daveed’s pocket as he pulled you around so your back was against the wall. He caged you in with his arms, mouth pressed into a tight line.

“Bullshit. I’m not stupid, I can see exactly what was happening in that photo. Did you let him fuck you? Did he take you out into the dirty alley and shove his cock in your slutty little pussy?”

As he talked Daveed pushed your legs apart and pulled your skirt up before pushing his hand against your groin. He scoffed when he realized you hadn’t worn panties, taking the chance to press two fingers into you without warning.

“You fucking whore, couldn’t even bother with panties, huh? You probably put on a show for the entire goddamn club.”

You mewled as his fingers pumped in and out of you with minimal lubrication as you weren’t entirely wet yet. It hurt, but you also felt arousal simmering in you as his words tore you down. Wanting something to keep you ground, your hands grabbed onto Daveed’s shoulders as he fingered you.

“Please…p-please Daveed, I swear, nothing happened. I would never go behind your back,” you sniffled, trying to get him to believe you.

Daveed pulled his hand away and wiped his fingers on your skirt. Gripping your wrists, he pulled you from the wall and threw you onto the floor where you ended up sprawled on your back. He stalked over and landed a sharp slap to your cheek. You cried out and went to cradle the stinging flesh, but he managed to pull your arms back behind you.

“Stupid little slut, always looking for cock. You want cock? I’ve got one right here for you. That’s all you’re good for anyway, just a fucking hole for me to use, aren’t you?” He looked at your face where tears were already dripping down your cheeks.

Another slap awarded your sniffling as he shook you, “I asked you a question, bitch. Answer!”

You cowered and nodded quickly, “I’m-I’m just a…a hole for you to use.”

Your voice was full of shame and humiliation as you sobbed. He didn’t pay you any mind as he pulled his belt free and wrapped it tightly around your wrists, securing them behind your back. Hauling you up, he manhandled you over to the sofa chair he had been sitting in and bent you over it, leaving your chest to rest on the seat with your legs kneeling on the floor. Your skirt was flipped up so that nothing was hidden from him. You expected to feel his cock pushing into you, but instead a hard smack on your ass made you jump.

“Pathetic, dirty little cunt, look at you. Is this what you wanted? Someone to hold you down and wreck your tight pussy? Or did you let them shove their dicks down your throat? Did you choke on their cocks?”

Gasping with sobs, you shook your head, “No! N-no one touched me...I-I’m yours, Daveed, please.”

He rolled his eyes and gave you another slap on the ass.

“Still not willing to admit it, huh? Well you know what? I changed my mind, I don’t want to fuck that disgusting little pussy anymore. Who knows how many dicks have taken their turns in there.”

You mewled in confusion before you felt a finger probing at your anus.

“No!! No, Daveed, please, please, no. Don’t do this, I swear I didn’t cheat on you, please,” you wailed into the cushion, trying to squirm away as he pressed his finger into the tight opening without any lubrication.

“Well, at least this hole’s still tight,” he muttered, “Shut up, whore. You don’t get to choose where I put my cock.”

He reached around and pressed two fingers against your lips, “Suck, slut. Get ‘em wet, this is the only prep you’re getting and you better hope it’s enough.”

You opened your mouth and he thrusted the digits in, making you gag. Swallowing your sobs you began to suck, licking and wetting the fingers as best as you could. As you worked, he used his other hand to tug down his own pants, rutting and smearing his pre-come over you. He could feel you trembling as he pressed his fingers in deeper into your mouth, your hands clenching behind your back as you fought not to choke.

“All right, that’s enough,” he said as he pulled his hand back and immediately pressed the two wet fingers to your hole. You tensed and whined in protest, still unwilling to submit completely.

“You know, you keep making this even worse for yourself. Dirty little sluts get punished, better get used to it,” he bit out as he shoved the fingers inside, hissing at the tightness.

You yelped at the sudden stretch along with the discomfort, panting for air. After only a few thrusts that loosened you just a bit, Daveed pulled them out and spat on your twitching hole. He lined up his cock against you and reached forward to grab your hair, pulling your head back.

“If you scream, I’m going to gag you,” he warned before he plunged all the way in.

The threat flew from your mind completely as you howled in pain, your entire body shaking from the penetration. He slapped a hand over your mouth before reaching the other hand around your neck to wrap around your throat.

“Fucking hell, you’re tight,” he groaned as he started slamming into you.

The drag of his cock along your abused nerves was agony and you felt like your body was on fire. His pace was brutal giving you no chance to adjust as he took his pleasure from your body. Tears flooded down your cheeks as you gasped and whimpered, weeping almost hysterically. The hand around your throat tightened almost cutting off your air. You couldn't stop shaking as he pulled you back onto his cock over and over again, your muscles quivering at the onslaught. Behind you, you could vaguely hear Daveed's voice, his groans of satisfaction as he fucked you hard.  

“Oh yeah, fuck baby, so…goddamn…tight,” Daveed panted as he neared his climax. His thrusts became even more powerful pushing you against the sofa chair with each shove.

You felt your vision dimming as everything started to feel like they were floating. The sharp, stabbing pain from earlier dulled down to a throb as your muscles started to go pliant. You couldn’t hold yourself up anymore and relied entirely on Daveed who made a few more harsh thrusts before his hips stuttered to a halt, his come pouring into you.

After a few heartbeats you felt him pulling out and his hand released your throat. He gently settled you on the floor and untied your wrists, rubbing at them to sooth away any pains. After a bit of coaxing, you rolled onto your back with a groan, your breath still shallow and often hiccupping with sobs as the scene came to an end. Daveed pulled down a blanket that had been draped over the back of the sofa chair and wrapped it around you, cooing gently.

“It’s all right, baby girl, we’re done, all finished. You did so well, you were so good for me,” he comforted, wiping away your tears with a corner of the blanket, “Shh. Shhh…it’s ok, breathe love, deep breaths, there you go. My beautiful, amazing, sweet girl.”

You curled up against him as he settled beside you, rubbing your back and letting you cling to his shirt. Your ass was seriously sore, and you knew tomorrow trying to sit down was going to be impossible, but right now all you wanted was to bury yourself in his arms.

He didn’t rush you, letting you take your time to calm down, patiently offering soft words of encouragement and reassurance the entire time. Eventually, though, your breathing evened out and you managed to say something without breaking down into tears.

“Th-thank you,” you whispered, still clutching him tightly.

“You’re welcome, love. Did I do ok?” He asked, peering at you intently.

You let out a raw laugh, voice hoarse from screaming, “Yeah. Y-you did really good. We’re going to have to put cushions everywhere for the next week, though, I don’t think I can sit down.”

He chuckled and brushed his fingers through your hair, smoothing it out as best he could.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he reassured you. Gently he tilted your head up so he could check your throat. The marks from his fingers made him wince and he knew they would only get worse before they could get better.

“Do you want something for your throat, love? Some tea with honey?”

You shook your head, “Not now, just…just want to stay here.”

He nodded and cradled you gently, “Ok, you just let me know.”

Trying to sit made you hiss as the sore muscles of your bottom came into contact with the floor. Immediately Daveed reached up to the seat of the sofa chair and pulled down a cushion, sliding it under your hips.

“We should check and make sure nothing’s damaged. I was pretty rough. Does anything feel off?” He asked, looking concerned.

“I feel ok…I mean, aside from the soreness…,” you told him, biting your lip as you tried to judge if anything felt wrong.

“Can I take a look just to double-check?” Daveed requested softly.

With a nod, you laid back and opened your legs, your hips on the cushion lifting your bottom up a bit.

Daveed pulled the blanket up so he could see between your legs and you felt him gently stroking the still-twitching muscles around the opening. It was kind of embarrassing as you knew his come was still inside, and some had dripped out so it was likely quite a mess down there, but he didn’t even mention it. Instead he pulled his shirt off and used it to carefully clean you up a bit.

“Everything looks ok. A little swollen and pink, but no bleeding.”

You nodded and was just about to close your legs when he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against the abused opening making you squeak in surprise.

“Wha- Daveed!” You whined, hiding your face behind your hands in embarrassment, “Don’t kiss me there!”

He laughed and kissed it again before pulling the blanket back down.

“Hush, love, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I love every part of you, you know that.”

You mewled as he pulled you against his chest once more.

“Yeah, but I mean, still. Kiss me here instead,” you murmured as you wrapped an arm around his neck and tugged him down for a kiss on the lips.

Sighing happily, you lapped at his mouth, asking to be let in. He complied graciously letting you take charge and you took full advantage, licking and nipping eagerly.

As the kiss ended, he trailed a finger along the neckline of your low-cut shirt, giving it a tug.

“You didn’t come, did you, baby girl? Did you want me to help get you off?” He asked as you blushed. He knew you far too well, knew that as much as you enjoyed being dominated and controlled, enjoyed the pain and the roleplay, it wasn’t enough to push you to an orgasm.

“I think I’m too tired tonight…maybe tomorrow?” You suggested, looking hopeful.

He chuckled and tapped you on the nose, “Of course, tomorrow. I’m going to spoil you all day tomorrow with orgasms and delicious food.”

Your eyes lit up and you quickly nodded in consent. Suddenly a thought struck you as he reached for his hand, twining your fingers with his.

“Did you enjoy it? I mean, I know you weren’t sure about the whole scene when we were discussing it, was it ok?” You inquired, hoping that he hadn’t pushed himself too hard just to please you.

He thought about it for a few minutes, going over each aspect of the roleplay before he gently kissed your hand.

“I did enjoy it…more than I thought I would, actually,” he confessed, “Not sure what that says about me, though, actually enjoying brutalizing someone I love.”

“No, stop that,” you scolded sternly, holding his hand tight, “It was fully consensual, we discussed everything before, and I had a safeword to tag out if I needed to. It wasn’t brutalizing, it was roleplaying, you didn’t do anything I didn’t want, Daveed.”

Your eyes locked as you tried desperately to convey to him that any feelings of guilt he had were unwarranted.

“You’re a good person, Daveed, you would never assault anyone in real life. There’s no way you would. Don’t doubt yourself because of this…please,” you begged

After a few seconds of silence your words seemed to convince him and he nodded, a soft smile breaking across his face.

“Right…only with you, and only after everything’s been discussed.”

“Safe, sane, and consensual,” you recited the motto with a resolute nod.

Daveed laughed as he hugged you and kissed your cheek.

“Should we go take a bath? It’s late, we should get you into bed,” he suggested.

You nodded but didn’t loosen your grip on him.

“Carry me?” You requested as you made puppy-dog eyes at him.

He chuckled and wrapped one arm around your back, the other sliding under your knees as he hoisted you up bridal-style, blanket and all.

Laying your head against his shoulder you took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Love you…,” you mumbled softly.

“Love you, too, baby girl,” he replied.

 

* * *

  
**END**

Whoa @__@  
Erm…thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always adored :3

Come find me on tumblr:

**<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/> **


End file.
